Twisted FairyTales: Beauty and the Beast
by ihatepink3
Summary: It all started with that book, that dang book that brought me here in this crazy story, it's because of it i'm in love with a man i'm not supposed to love. some one who isn't even meant for me.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Myer as do its characters **

* * *

**Prologue: the book **

**Bella POV **

Welcome to Forks Washington a place constantly under clouds and here it isn't rare if we get rain but it is rare if we get some sunshine. Life here is as fascinating as watching paint dry it's always the same; my life is no different maybe even worse than dull. Charlie and Renée, my parents are never really at home, thought it's not like we're close anyway so staying home is terrible.

Let's just say school is even worse it's the stereotypical high school environment: you have the jocks, the cheerleaders, the rich kids, the goths, the geeks and the nerds, me I if fit in none of the above, I'm just me nothing more or less. Don't get me started on some of the kids who go there, like Mike Newton aka perverted stalker, Jessica Stanley otherwise known as the two faced whore and finally Lauren Mallory or as I know her as the ice queen.

You'll probably ask why I don't just stay with my friends and to answer that I don't have "friends", no the closest thing to a friend I have are my books. Don't get me wrong sure there are nice people and I'm not some snobby jerk, actually most times I'm pretty shy. It's just that I've never really fit in and my only escape were books. I hear the bell ring in the background signaling the end of the day. I quickly pack up my things and leave, I get to my truck and start off home. When I pull up in front of the house the cars are gone and the house is empty, of course. Instead of just hanging around here I decided to go to the Library the one place that felt like home.

Soon I found myself standing at the front of it instead of going inside though I stopped an old box of books had caught my attention,- the give away bin old books are always placed out like this people either take them or the library donates them. I peeked into the book and found the book that had caught my attention, it looked pretty new, in good condition why would they put it in here? _**Twisted Fairytales**_ uh, sounds interesting, so instead of going into the library, I hurried home. Soon I was curled in my bed with the book. I flipped to the first page:

_fairytales are wondrous stories _

_that fill you with excitement and thrill _

_stories that entertain young and old _

_with wild tales and adventures _

_though to some these are just wondrous stories _

_to others they are a gateway to a whole _

_world. _

Just the beginning passage had captivated me and I began to flip through the pages until a certain story caught my eye- Beauty and the Beast this had always been my favorite story and so I began to read.

* * *

**like it hate it? no flames critics are k but nothing harsh and this isn't your typical replace characters story either!-archangel(read authors note on top of How to train your dragon and how to hunt ghosts if your confused with my sign off! :3)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**sorry it's been awhile honestly I never thought it'd that this long to update but school caught this story is my second one and it really hasn't been as popular as the first. But I'm not stopping cause I wanna write and I love comments and any suggestions, but no flames, constructive criticism is welcome though! :)**_

* * *

**Chapter: the beginning**  
**Bella POV**  
As I read the story my childhood flashes through my head, my parents were never there even then I remember these stories being my only comfort. I sigh it's the exact same beginning I to wonder why they called the book Twisted FairyTales I shrugged it still bought back good memories. I began softly saying the words to myself, when something strange began to happen the world around me started to fade I stopped reading totally scared. The next thing I know everything goes black, and I float off to dreamland... I wake gasping for air, panicked and scared I look around I'm surrounded by trees and its very dark, so I must be in some woods.  
I'm startled how on earth did I get here? I move and something's different I look down at my self and frown I'm wearing some sort of dress the model seems really old, it's blue with lilac trimmings (use your imagination on the description) how did..? I think to myself when I hear a clomping noise. I turn to the source of the sound, and I see a man in a strange cart pulled by a horse, he is short and chubby and has a big moustache and hair sticking out from the sides of his head his seemed to be muttering and talking to himself.  
"are you alright?", I found myself asking him, I almost immediately shut my mouth. I mean come on I was the girl lost in the woods and I was asking him if he was okay? I was pulled out of my thoughts by the man saying he was quite all right while still looking at what seemed to be a map "thank you," he said beginning to look at me. At that moment he seemed to realize who I was and where I am "my god!" he exclaimed "what on earth is a young girl such as yourself doing in a place like this!", he asked startled "ummm...", I trailed "are you alright? What is your name?", he questioned. "I- I'm lost... my name is Isabella, but call me Bella," I whisper softly feeling extremely panicked. I guess the look on face must have told him it all, because the next thing I know he's standing in front of me his hand on my shoulder "where are your parents are you all alone?", he asked worried " they're...died..." I trailed it wasn't hard to say and it would make alot more sense then the truth "I was just wondering around the woods trying to find a village and a place to work..., " I said before I was cut off by the man " oh you poor dear no one left in the world for you eh!, tell you what you can come with me," he said with an excited look on his face " oh no I don't want to be a burden to you...", I reply to the man quietly though a part of me doesn't want him to leave. "nonsense! You shouldn't be out here alone, I could never leave you here by yourself, besides you remind me too much of my own daughter to leave alone here." he says jovially his voice becoming softer at the end. I smile at him "well all right and thank you..." I trail off "Maurice!" he says "my names Maurice," he happily tells me.  
I laugh and take the hand he offers me "nice to meet you Maurice!", I laugh "now mind telling me why your here?", I question though I already know after all I've read this story many times. He launches his tale while helping me onto the horse.  
I giggle as Maurice tells me more about him and...Belle " you know remind me a lot of her!" he exclaims"your both stubborn from what i've heard", he says giving me a look I blush, and scowl playfully I really didn't regret telling him things about myself, I had already become close to him. " don't look at me like that you know it's true, not only that you both love books and even have similar names," he states "the only difference I can come up with is that you young lady are much much more stubborn the Belle will ever be." I laugh at that and yawn, Maurice looks at fondly and tells me to sleep.  
I shut my eyes and drift. Soon I am jolted awake Maurice who looks worried he insists we have to find a place to stay for, it is getting dark and who knows what was in these woods and I quickly agree, soon we are at the gate of a huge old and ominous castle and I knew exactly what would was to come.  
This was going to be interesting...

* * *

_**there you go!**_


End file.
